Nothing Can Stay The Same
by MadzKym
Summary: Hermione is sent back in the past of her own accord to get away from the Malfoy's Manor. Ron and Harry have already been killed and she herself was about to be handed over to Greyback when she suddenly... Wasn't...What happened? Will anybody believe her about anything she says? Will she find protection from the least likely of people? Sorry the picture is side-ways.
1. Chapter 1

It was near midnight when a black figure showed up on him doorsteps. The figure barely could lift a slim pale hand to the brass knocker before she collapsed as if she were made out of jello. A boy about 16 had just stuck half of his slim, practically starved body, out of his window when he heard a small moan of pain. He paused, his foot in midair, body half out the window. He glanced at the black pile of who knows what on the doorstep.

The moonlight was poised right on the greasy hair of the teen, his nose looking longer than it probably was in the shadows. He climbed quietly back into his window, opened up a door. Cringing as it squeaked on rusted hinges. His light footsteps had the skill of one who did this quite a bit. The entrance to the door was getting closer, and closer, and closer still. Until his hand could reach the knob. Counting to three slowly in his head he reached trembling fingers out, grasped the doorknob covered in slime, opened it as quietly as a door with ten years of filth on it could possibly open. He peered out into the darkness, looking for the dark cloak that should have still been on the his doorsteps.

He shrugged and started to close the door when a practically bleached white hand shot out, grabbing onto his arm, the only thing that covered the color was dark blood. Blood that was still oozing out of the person on his doorstep.

**Sorry it's so short, I just want some feedback on whether or not I should continue it? If so please tell me? And who do you think the two people are? **


	2. Beware of the Dark

**I really want to thank you guys for taking the time to read this. This chapter will be longer, I promise. And for those of you who guessed Snape and Hermione… You guessed right:D**

The young teen recoiled slightly at the feel of someone else's blood dripping down his own pale skin. The hand was slipping off his arm and with a dull thud hit the pavement below it. The sound of something shattering filled the silent night, causing the teen to wince with sympathy for the obviously in pain person laying on the cold, unforgiving pavement. A low moan of pain resounded throughout the still night air.

"Merlin." He breathed, "They're still awake?" He stared in amazement at the bloodied creature on the ground.

"Sev!" A feminine voice hissed, the only noise in the otherwise abandoned street. "SEV!" The voice carried a little louder as long auburn hair came into view. "What do you think you're doing here? We were supposed to meet in the park, like usually!" The girl hissed angrily at her friend.

The teen ignored his friend, only staring at the bloody mess in front of him. "Are you just going to ignore me now?" She laughed scathingly. "Severus…." She muttered warningly. Again the teen ignored her. "If you didn't want to talk to me then why did you tell me to meet you?" She asked, walking closer to him.

A squishy sound and a smack scared a cat in the street as the young girl slipped on darkened blood.

Rushing forward Severus covered the girls mouth just as she started yelling obscenities at him. She glared at her friend and pushed his hand away from her lips. "Explain." Is all she said.

"There's nothing to explain." His oily voice matched his hair. "She just…. Appeared." His voice turned begging. "Lily, you have to help me help her, my parents would just leave her here. But your parents would at least…." He trailed off. "Please?" Lily just glared at her best friend.

"Fine… But you're going to have to help me carry… Err…. Is it a girl or a boy?" She asked in confusion at the creature on the doorstep, blood leaking out of it with every passing second. Severus just shrugged, leaned down and picked up the poor creature, a purple bag falling from its clutches.

"Bloody Hell!" Severus cursed in a muted whisper. "Its a she…." He paused, "and she doesn't have any clothes on." His face was bright red as he stared anywhere but the poor girl in his arms.

"Just don't look at her then." Lily hissed as she scooped up the bag into her arms and followed her friend to her house. "Okay… Here's the plan, I'm going to sneak into my house, you are going to put the girl on the doorsteps, knock on the door, and sneak off somewhere. I will then be inside the house and get the door, and upon seeing the girl I will yell for mum or dad to come help me with her." Lily said. Severus just nodded.

"Be safe." Is all that he said as his only friend snuck around the house and into her open window. Taking a deep breath he walked up to the door, set the girl down, and upon further thought slipped his black jacket off and wrapped it around the thin girl. His hand hesitated slightly before he pounded on the door. He spun on his heel and dived into the bushes as he heard yelling. Light poured through the door as it was opened.

"Oh my!" Mrs. Evans voice yelled. "Harold! I need you right now!" She shouted to her husband. Severus stayed hidden as he watched a fatherly type man pick up the young girl, who in all honesty couldn't have been much older than him, and brought her inside. He only dared to move when the lights went out of the house completely. Quietly thanking Merlin that Lily's parents happened to be muggle healers he slipped out of the bushes ignoring the stinging pain from many thorns and thistles that dug into him.

**I really appreciate the time you have dedicated to reading this. I promise the future chapters will be longer, and I have a question for everyone: What do you think will happen next? Who is the first person she will see? And, finally, how will she react when she see's said person?**


	3. No One Can Save You, Except For Yourself

"What did you expect me to do? Not let the boys come over?" A maternal looking woman was saying to her distraught daughter. "Lil, we both know that nothing could have-or would have- stopped them from coming over. Especially since they are all of age now." The almost coppery color haired mother smiled at her darker haired daughter. Her green eyes sparkling with mischief, wrinkles adorned her kind-looking face.

"But mom!" Freya's daughter, Lily, whined. "What did you tell them about…." She trailed off as she nods her her dark ruby coloured head towards the bandaged girl on her bed.

"I didn't say anything about her, I figured you could if you wanted to." Freya answered Lily, trying to calm her daughter down.

"Bu-" Lily was cut off as a knock on the door pounded resounded in the house. "Crap." She muttered wringing her hands as she heard her dad, Harald answer the door. She took one more look at the sleeping girl on the bed and shut her door quietly, hoping against hope that she wouldn't wake up. God knows just what type of injuries she could have.

Lily shudders slightly as she walks down the stairs to the family room, where the four boys sat.

"Hey…" She says quietly as she walks over to the couch, giving each Sirius, Peter, and Remus a quick hug before sitting next to her, now, boyfriend; James Potter.

"What? No hug for me?" James looked at her with his blue eyes, his untidy black hair even more rumpled than it could have been. Lily arched a garnet coloured eyebrow at him and quickly gave him a hug, but before she could pull away he slid her onto his lap.

"JAMES!" She screeched. The messy haired teen in question just laughed and refused to let her move.

"Oi! Some of us are trying to not have a cute couple interference day." Sirius glared at the couple his grey eyes piercing them. James just made a rude gesture at his best friend.

"I have something to tell you guys…." Lily said as she tried to pull herself away from James's death grip which only tightened as she spoke. "Oh for the love of Merlin." She groaned.

"Just spit it out woman." Sirius said impatiently.

"Then tell the burr stuck to me to let me go." She bargained. She could feel James shake his head no at Sirius. Lily felt the left corner of her mouth curl a bit.

"Jamie." Sirius said in a high-pitched voice. "Come on love, we haven't got all day to just… Sit around, come with me to the bedroom." He kept a serious face the whole time he spoke. Lily, who was used to these theatrics, just rolled her eyes.

"Fine… I'll just tell you since knowing you two it will take all day to come to an agreement." as she felt James's silent laughter shaking her slightly. "So.. Last night there was a girl that just… Showed up on my front porch, she was… Is… Badly injured, and I found something next to her." She stood up from James's lap, since he had gone rigid from shock and grabbed the purple bag that had been laying next to the girl. "I found this, and obviously the girl is a witch because for one she has a wand in it... Well actually four wands." The shock on the boys faces caused her to pause. "She also has a tent, clothes, both men and woman types of clothing, mind you, millions of books, and a snitch."

"A snitch? Out of all the things to take with you when you get beat up and you take a snitch?" The disbelief was palpable on Sirius' s voice, "I want to see her." His grey eyes smoldering. Lily just nodded, tugged on James's hand and led the four boys upstairs to her room.

"Mum?" Lily said quietly as she prodded the door open quietly. The door swung open with a small creek, revealing the room to be empty besides the girl and the furniture. A small moan of pain could be heard throughout the small room. "You guys ready to go in?" Lily asked nervously.

"No." Remus growled, his blue eyes flashing amber, he gently, but firmly, pulled Lily and James away from the door before crouching slightly in front of everyone. He cocked his head slightly to the left, like a dog would. "It stinks of werewolf." He muttered out the corner of his mouth to them.

"Well she should be fine to approach since it's not the full moon." James said as he pushed past one of his best friends. A warning growl rumbled out of Remus's mouth before he allowed everyone to go in. Lily walked over to the girl who was only clothed in one of Harold's over-sized t-shirts and gently grabbed her hand, sympathizing for the girls pain.

The girl on the beds eyes fluttered open.

"Whe-wh-" She tried asking, her mouth parched, her tongue feeling like someone had rubbed sandpaper on it and force-fed her pieces of wood. Her tongue darted out to try to moisten her lips. Lily quickly handed her the water that was laying on the bedside table. The girl sipped the water before dropping it, tears in her eyes. "Harry!" She cried as she launched herself off the bed, tearing open her newly made scabs, blood seeping through. She crashed into James and pulled her arms around his waist. "The nightmare… It was like I was…" She sobbed, James looked around at his friends hoping someone could save him from the delusional witch that was sobbing uncontrollably into his shirt.

"Er… What nightmare?" James asked, curios and apprehensive at the same time.

"The same one I've been having for weeks!" She continued sobbing. "V-Voldemort's" a collective gasp sounded as she continued. " followers fo-und the tent, and I had to-to curse you to make you unrecognizable. A-and." She gulped, "They took our wands, yours, mine, Ron's." She shook slightly. "They took us to the Manor." She visibly shook with fear at the words. Her shoulders were trembling, making her look like a leaf in the wind. "They dragged us there, my shoulder blade was fractured by the bouncing, I could feel the pain, but I refused to act on it to think about it." She whispered. "They took you and Ron to the cellar and left me in the ballroom." She gulped again and whimpered. "She-she tortured me, cut into me like I was one of Molly's cakes." Tears streamed down her face. "Everyone just laughed, and… Draco… He just sat there! I kn-know he's not on our s-side but I thought…" She trailed off, "I'm silly aren't I? After all there is no way that Voldemort." Everyone winched at the name besides the strange girl sobbing on one of their best friend's chest. "Would give me back my bag with all our stuff in it right? Even if it was some sort of sick twisted game he had created, sending us three into the Department again. Giving me my bag back?" She trembled still, "He told me, he told me that I could only save one, and that one could be myself, you, or Ron." She collapsed, thank Merlin James had a grip on the young girl or she would have fallen to the floor. "I tried to save you Harry, I swear on your parents grave, but by the time," Fresh tears trailed down her gaunt cheeks. "By the time I got there Nagini had just bitten into you. It was terrible! Blood coated the floor making it slippery. I had grabbed the sword in my bag and tried to cut of her head, bu-but I missed. I slipped next to you, with the sword sliding Merlin knows where. And Nagini." She shuddered and slipped out of James's grasp. "She slithered up to me and bit me. Right on my left ribs like she had to Arthur." She stayed next to James feet, slowly curling up in a ball. "I had to leave your body there, I didn't want to but… She was getting poised to strike again, I could feel the poison spreading throughout my veins." Her brown eyes were dull, almost lifeless. "Harry, it was worse than the cruciatus curse. I had just gotten up when I heard him, Greyback, he had smelt the blood on me and raced towards me. I don't know how but I was on my feet, racing towards the screaming that was Ron's." Her hands trembled. "He was twisted up in the brains again, but… they had gotten to him." Her voice cut out for a second. "I had to disapparate without either of your body's I don't know where I went, only Greyback had followed. He had somehow followed me. He bit me like he bit Bill, not in his transformed form."

"Where did he bite you?" James asked kindly.

"Where the back of my neck meets my shoulder." She replied tonelessly. James motioned for Lily to see if there was any marks there. The only sounds heard was sobbing and tiny footsteps. After a minute of looking Lily looked at James and nodded that there was indeed a mark.

The girl on the floor seemed to realize it was quiet, too quiet, she looked around her and gasped. Within a millisecond she had grabbed James's wand and pointed it to his neck.

"Why are we not in the tent?"

**As I promised, longer chapter this time. Hopefully it wasn't so long that it bored you to tears. Anyways... How many were expecting it to be James she first saw? I debated whether or not it should have been Lily that she mistook for Ginny, or Freya as Molly, hopefully that didn't make you too mad it was James. Anywho, whose wand could possibly be the fourth persons wand? O.o Review and I might just reveal it next time **


	4. Secrets Will Always Be Shown

The girl spat out the words accusingly. Her busy hair almost twice the size, like a cat thats terrified and cornered. James gulped, his adam's apple bobbing nervously for the room to see. A small jab inching towards his vocal chords and a growl.

"I said, Why. Are. We. Not. In. The. Tent." She punctuated each word with a tap of the wand. James's eyes widen, his fear rolls off of him in waves as the wand's tip heats up, slightly burning his skin. The room slowly starts to smell like charred flesh. A low growl sounds from behind the girl whose facial features went from ready to murder to horror. She just looked at James's blue eyes for the first time.

"No." She whispered as she backed away slightly, the wand never losing height. Her fingers trembled, sparks flew from the wand. "How did you find me." It was a statement. One of pure hate. "Most importantly, what did you do to them!" She was growling now, forgetting about her own safety as she brought the wand in a side sweeping motion, but nothing happened. Or so everyone thought.

"I. Said. What. Did. You. Do. With. Them." Her voice lowered in pitch, even the werewolf in the room had to strain to catch her words, her scabs opened up as she moved, blood flowing freely from the cuts. Two seemed to be the worst, even though she ignored them.

"What did we do with who?" Lily asked, confusion lacing her voice.

"Ginny?" The slight girl turned to look at the red-head, her chocolate eyes searching for brown eyes, instead finding green. Her eyes tightened. "Imposters." She hissed "Maybe you should have kept up with the polyjuice potion since its wearing off." Everyone looked confused, looking around at each other. "Your half-blooded master will be very... displeased with the lot of you. " She positively smiled at the thought, Lily's mouth gaped, opening and closing like a fish trying to breathe. "So, who are you? I have you at my mercy so don't even think of not answering." She warned as she glared at the two facing her. Not noticing the three other boys circle her.

"I'm Lily, the man you were sobbing on is my boyfriend, James." She looked hesitantly at James, hoping for encouragement, which she found as he nodded at her, urging her on silently. "The long-haired, grey eyed boy behind you is Sirius, the sandy haired one is Remus, and the mousy haired boy is Peter." Lily smiled as she introduced everyone.

"Impossible." The girl said at once, looking around the room for the first time and taking in the three other boys. "This is impossible." she repeated.

"Nothing's impossible." A deep voice belonging to a grey eyed man spoke. "Only improbable."

"No, it's only impossible for the improbable to not become probable in the future.." The girl answered at once, confused as to why he was saying that. "It even says so in…" She frowned. "where is my bag?" She asked, her voice accusing, yet again. "I need that." She was almost begging it sounded like to Lily who was about to tell her that the bag was behind her, but when Remus shook his sandy hair slightly she bit her tongue instead. Almost instantly the girl turned towards her, her head tilted like a dogs as she sniffed the air, practically tasting the blood.

"We will give you the bag, when and _ONLY_ when you tell us who you are." Remus said quietly. "We need to know where you stand on the war, who you are, and how you became a werewolf." The girl scoffed at him.

"As if you don't know who I am." She said haughtily. "After all, I'm the only Mudblood that hasn't been captured and wand snapped in half." Her eyes bore a hole in Remus's head, not noticing the flinch that came from everyone in the room. "My name is Hermione, Hermione Granger." She smirked at the blank looks on the faces. "I see that your master chose my opponents rather well."

Her left hand clenched tightly together before she cried out, looking at the shards of glass that were making themselves known unto her. Small traces of sand could be seen caught in the cracks of her skin, painfully grating against the palm.

"I'm stuck here." She whispered, looking at the grain of sand her face devoid of all emotion; however, her stomach was clenching tightly, her brain rushing around as fast as it possibly could. She closed her hand again, ignoring the pain it was in as she looked over at the five people that were staring at her, highly discombobulated. "I think I need to heal myself, if I could please have my wand, my bag, and perhaps some water I will be ready to leave." Hermione whispered, knowing that something was about to happen, something big.

**Sorry it's short again, I promise to those who are reading Hidden Regrets I am still working on it to make it extremely long and... interesting to say the least. Anywho question time! So as we all know Hermione was bitten by a werewolf but: Was she a)bit on a full moon b)bit on a waning moon c)bit on a waxing moon or d)bit on a new moon? And of course, if she was bitten on any of these, what would the outcome be? And whats so important about her bag that she was worried about it? sorry for the long a/n **


	5. Wounds, Words, And Pain

The five people just stared, Hermione, the girl who had practically threatened them for serving some half-blooded person was saying that she was 'stuck here' and that she had to leave? It just didn't make sense to any of them, Hermione could tell by the up-lifted eyebrow on Sirius, a small purse of the lips on Lily, a hard stare from Remus, darting of the eyes from Peter, and a slightly gaped mouth from James.

"Could I please have my bag? It's sorta really important." Hermione said carefully looking only at Lily, "Then I will leave and be out of the way, don't worry you shouldn't see me again." She glanced down at the sand in her hand again, hopefully it would be reversible. "But to do that, I need my bag, complete with everything in it."

Walking over to James she handed him his wand, his shaking hands was the only sign that he was semi-scared of the girl in front of him. "Don't worry, I won't bite." She smiled bitterly, "I'm sorry for hurting you, and well…. Breaking down on you." The regret was on her face, clear for everyone to see. The only person who didn't seem to believe her was Remus, with a clearing of his throat he made it known to her that he wanted a full explanation.

She stalked until she was almost nose-to-nose with the sandy haired werewolf and just looked into his eyes that were slowly turning amber as she looked at him. "I am sorry for anything that I have done, now if someone would please just give me my damn bag I will be gone, you will probably never hear from me again." _ At least I hope so_ she added in her head. She spun on her heel looking around the room for a purple bag, which a corner was peeking out from behind Lily on a desk.

"Ahh there you are." She smiled at the bag as she picked it up almost lovingly, she opened it and peered inside. "Come on, I know you're in there." She muttered as she stuck her right hand in the bag, looking for a wand. A tingle in her hand let her know that she found it when she grasped the thin piece of wood. "Now.. Clothes." She pulled her hand out of the bag with her wand grasped firmly, with a little swishing motion clothes came out of her bag. A Chudley Cannons t-shirt and a pair of grey pants landed in a pile next to her.

"Chudley Cannons? Really?" James asked scathingly. "You like quidditch?"

"It doesn't exactly belong to me." Hermione replied as she looked at her various wounds just on her arms, bleeding profusely now. "Episkey." She muttered pointing to her minor wounds, they skin knit up by itself the feeling of spiders crawling around on her skin making her shudder before it started to itch like a mosquito bite. She looked at the word MUDBLOOD on her arm, every time she moved it would practically paralyze her, "Reparifors." A purplish-white light came from the tip of her wand, drawing out the paralyzing properties in the wound, however nothing would be able to heal it completely. Sighing she strips off the shirt she was wearing, not remembering that she had a crowd in front of her. She examined her stomach were deep gashes had been made by inhuman claws, a bite mark on her ribs from Nagini, and she could feel her spine almost pop out of her skin. "Vulnera Sanentur." The only spell she could think that might be able to heal it faster than a potion, the bleeding stopped almost instantly, she repeated the spell and watched as the skin then knitted together, the third time she said it a flash of pain had her cry out before she could bite on her lip to stop it from happening. She took a deep breath as she looked at her stomach, jagged scars could now be seen but it wasn't as bad as it could have been, especially since a werewolf had caused the injuries. She looked at the fang marks in her ribs, pursed her lips and muttered "reparifors" hoping to draw out some of the poison in the wound that caused her to be terrified of everything. A dull pain was slowly inching out of her system, it was pure agony to Hermione as she bit the inside of her cheek raw trying not to cry out. When the clear liquid was finally out of her wound she vanished it before looking like she was hedging a bet she raised her wand shakily and said, "Vulnera Sanentur." Almost immediately her body trembled as the bite wound fought against the healing properties in the spell, Hermione couldn't breathe, she couldn't hear anything, she could barely see. _'No I will not let this wound beat me.'_ An agonizing minute later the trembling stopped along with her body, the wound had sealed up on the bottom layer of her skin but that was all and she didn't dare doing it again, in fear that it would feel like that again.

"Hermione… Maybe you should stop, and put on some clothes?" Lily said, as the boys stared in horror at the wounds that sliced Hermione since she was only wearing boxer shorts now. "Come here I'll help you." She made to move to her when Hermione shook her head.

"I have to do this now. But you are more than welcome to leave as I do this." Her pained brown eyes looked at Lily's concerned green ones. "I have to do this." She repeated before repeating the process on the side gash, before moving to the all the other ones. The boys could only stare in horror as with each wound sealed the more pain she seemed to be in. "Damn bloody serpent." She hissed as she prodded the bruise around her ribs before reaching into her bag for Fred and George's Bruising Paste. When her hand had grasped the cold tube she spurted out some on her skin, a cold feeling of numbness immediately enveloped the area. "Thank you Fred, George." She whispered with a smile before she spread it around using a spell so her hand wouldn't go numb. She then started on her spine, using every healing spell she could think of, the pain became that of the cruciatus curse. Still she refused to scream. By the time she had finished with her major wounds she had decided that the minor wounds didn't matter to her. "Could I please take a quick shower?" She asked Lily quietly.

"Of course." She replied as she gently led her to the bathroom. "Hot water right, cold water left." She turned to go before she paused and blushed. "This might be awkward… but… do you need help?" The panic in Lily's eyes made Hermione think of all the times she had had to help Ron and Harry bathe.

"No, thanks though Lily." She smiled as she turned on the water, she heard the door shut before she locked it, striped of the boxer shorts and stepped into the water. A moan of gratitude escaped her bloody lips. As she grabbed the shampoo bottle she started formulating a plan, just as she was going through the beginning of it a stabbing pain in the back of her neck, by her collarbone brought her back to reality, gingerly she touched the wound on her neck. "No."

Hermione Granger is now a werewolf. And not just any werewolf, nope that would have been too easy, and instead of being bitten on a waxing moon like Bill had which would have just gave her a craving for raw meat, or even a waning moon with absolutely no side effects. Nope, it had to be on a new moon. The _ONLY_ time were a werewolf would have double the side-effects of being one. Hysteria started to step in, her heart raced, her breathing became shallow. She sat down and put her head between her knees trying to control herself, but the wolf who had decided to make itself known to its human counterpart wasn't going to have that. The sudden smell of steam, artificial citrus, fear, and something she couldn't place bombarded her, she could hear a mouse in a field outside, the tv downstairs with some news report saying… Her heart stopped. Today was July 7th, 1977. No matter how much she wished she hadn't known where she was when Lily introduced herself and the rest, even though she recognized almost everyone, she still hadn't wanted to believe it, but she finally had to accept it. And accept the facts that came with it.

**Two chapters in two days? Has the world gone mad? Thanks for all the reviews I really love them.**


	6. Secrets Are In The Open Well Most Are

The water mingled with the blood washing it off of her fingers. Hermione was still in shock, after all she thought that Greyback hadn't had time to bite her. The blood and wound on the back of her neck was enough to prove that he had indeed bit her. She shut off the water, grabbed a towel and quickly dried off, the feel of a soft towel against her skin calming her slightly down, she didn't want to use her wand to dry off as it would serve to remind her of everything she has lost. She bent down to pick up Ro-Her shirt. She mentally chided herself, Ron wouldn't be born for another three years. She pulled on her jeans and walked out of the room, wand grasped tightly, after all, old habits die hard. Even when you know that Voldemort doesn't know who you are.

"Remus, do you think she knows that she's a werewolf?" Lily's tentative voice was loud to Hermione's ears. She could hear four heartbeats in the room instead of five she cocked her head to the side, wondering who was missing.

"I don't know Lily." Remus said quietly. "After all she's in shock, for me it took me a week before I realized what I had become." His voice sounded said. Hermione found herself walking closer to the door, pausing when an audibly drawn breath sounded behind her. She whipped around her arm was pressed against a soft throat, a wand pointed at a temple covered by thick black hair that framed a striking face.

"If you like it rough you could have told me." Sirius said, Hermione just glared at him before removing her arm and wand. "Next time, warn me." He rubbed his throat before opening up the door. "Ladies first." He smirked at her.

"Then by all means." Hermione replied motioning for him to go in, complete with an over-dramatic bow. Sirius's shock was apparent in his face as hoots of laughter come from the teens in the room. Sirius turned on his heel and stalked off into the room, sulking on the bed. Hermione followed him, not liking her back to someone, even if she did know them in the future. Or was it past? She shook her head slightly, _'it doesn't matter_ _anymore.'_ She chanted silently in her head.

"How are you feeling?" Mrs. Evans asked as she popped her head in to look at the six teenagers in Lily's room. She looked specifically at Hermione who smiled at her, only one person realized that it was forced, after looking in her eyes for a hint of a smile in it.

"I'm feeling much better, thanks." Hermione lied through her teeth, in honesty her entire body felt like she had been hit by a bag of bricks, covered in spikes, while on red hot coals, in the middle of a freezing ocean, with a cat being skinned alive next to her, forcing her to listen to every terrifying sound. "Thank you for letting me stay here, but I must be be getting home." She nodded at Mrs. Evans before grabbing her small bag, nodded to the other teens and walked out of the room.

"Actually…" Mrs. Evans sounded guilty behind her, Hermione's blood froze as she paused in her walking, waiting for what could very well be a death sentence to everyone in the house. "My husband and I would like for you to stay with us for the rest of the summer, the boys are staying too." The hopeful sound in her voice didn't go unnoticed by Hermione nor the wolf that was now part of her.

"As lovely as that sounds, I really can't. I have to talk to Dumbledore to see about the transfer student policy." She gritted her teeth at how fake that sounded, praying that the woman would by it.

"Of course, how about you use our floo, we had it connected this year, and go to Dumbledore's office? When everythings all settled perhaps you could stay with us?" Again the hope in Mrs. Evans breathy voice was more than Hermione could stomach at the moment.

"That sounds lovely, Mrs. Evans." She nodded to the older woman before walking to the fireplace, grabbed a fist-full of floo powder, tossed it into the flames, stepped into the green flames that licked around her body as she said. "Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office."

The effect was immediate, her body rushed by fireplace after fireplace. With a dizzying final spin she was dumped unceremoniously onto the floor of the Headmaster's office.

"Uhhh." she moaned as she stood up, brushing the soot off before vanishing it all together. She looked around at the office, noticing that the sword of Gryffindor was definitely not there. The picture of Dumbledore was also missing quite noticeably.

"Miss…." Dumbledore's serene voice scared Hermione who was looking at the sorting hat as if it could kill her. "I'm sorry, but who are you?" He asked kindly.

"I'm Hermione Granger, I'm not… from around here." She hedged on how much she should tell, after all every book that she had read on the past is that even being here had changed her past drastically. "I was… Well I guess I'm wondering if I could be a transfer student for my last year?" She bit the inside of her cheek, tasting blood.

"Of course." His blue eyes twinkled, a small smirk sits in the corner of his lips. A sharp pain assaults her head, nearly driving her to her knees. "Hmm… Skilled in Occlumency I see." He smiled at Hermione's weary look. "We could use someone like you as a spy." Dumbledore looked grave at the thought. "So I'm assuming you would rather figure out what house you are in before the beginning of the school year?" Hermione just shook her head no.

"No disrespect, but… I rather not know until the day I absolutely have to." She grimaced at the thought of being with all those… Miscreants. She supposed that being with only two other people had skewed her views of being with people.

"I expect to see you on September 1st." His eyes twinkled again with something she couldn't recognize. Oh well, Hermione shrugged, grabbing a handful of floo powder before saying. "Evan's household." And closed her eyes, hoping that she would end up in the right fireplace.

**Sorry it's shortish, but I needed to get this down before I forgot my idea for it. Anyways question time! What house should she be put in? Should she become close to Snape? What about the Marauders? Lily? **


	7. Things are Surprisingly Mundane

The wizened old man watched as the emerald flames leapt and licked around her petite frame, outlining just how malnourished she obviously was. He stood up to walk towards the phoenix on his post.

"Did you happen to get anything on her, Severus?" Dumbledore turns, his beard softly whooshing as he turns to a seemingly empty corner. Two arms floating of their own cause pull something, revealing the greasy haired teen.

"No." Severus's black eyes narrowed at the empty fireplace, "Do you think she's suspicious that you didn't question her that much?" His voice was sharp, still scared that the girl, Hermione, would die still and be on his hands. Dumbledore just chuckled and shook his head no.

"If anything she will be a very….. Interesting asset to the school." His blue eyes no longer twinkling as the sun started to rise. Severus just nodded in agreement.

"Uhhh" Hermione moaned, clutching her head as it had hit a brick wall on the way out of the fireplace. She quickly stood up and assessed where she had landed, the small pop of something immediately had her on edge, gripping her wand she heard a small crackle and the tinkling of something. Footsteps rounded the corner, but Hermione was already ready. "Levicorpus." She said, flicking her wand upwards as a lumbering figure was hoisted up by their ankles in a flash of light.

"GAH!" Milk and cereal fell on the person's chest, while the glass bowl and metal spoon fell onto the carpeted floor. Grey eyes sought out the person who would dare interrupt his eating. Spotting Hermione, his eyes narrowed as he glared at her. "If you wanted me so badly you could have just told me." He said dryly as the small pieces of cereal fell onto the floor. The milk pitter-pattered onto the ground after the flakes.

"Sorry." Hermione said, although she certainly didn't sound sorry at all. She stared hungrily at the cereal but then brought her eyes to the wizard that was upside down. "Liberacorpus." She muttered as she jerked her wand up again as Sirius fell at an undignified heap on the floor.

"You do know that spell is extremely easy to do wordlessly." Sirius offhandedly said.

"Of course I know that." Hermione snapped at him, waving her wand the milk, bowl, spoon, and cereal were no longer there and Sirius was as clean as before. Except for the milk on his hair. Hermione smirked, "Might want to fix that hair of yours." Sirius's eyes widened as he dashed to the bathroom. The shriek of agony brought James, Remus, Lily, and Peter back inside the house.

"What happened mate?!" James asked taking the stairs two at a time to get to Sirius.

"SHE GOT MILK IN MY BLOODY HAIR!" Sirius bellowed, a chuckle was heard, swiftly followed by a slap, with an "OW! Was that really necessary Padfoot!" The two raven-haired teens walked back down the stairs, one was livid, the other trying not to laugh. Sirius stalked up to Hermione who had put her wand in her sleeve. "I don't know who you are or why you're still here, but mark my words. You. Will. Pay." Sirius spun on his heel, reminding Hermione of how Quirrell had when he spun off to the front of his classroom. She fought a small when she remembered how Fred and George had thrown snowballs at Voldemort. Even if they hadn't even known they were.

She quickly stopped when she realized that she would talk to them again. At least for a few years or more. It was a sobering thought, someone who you thought would always be there that were no longer able to be there, no longer able to make fun of how everyone called Voldemort you-know-who. She felt tears prick at the back of her eyes but she refused to shed them as she looked at the other 17 year olds that were staring at Sirius and herself.

"I still need to leave." Hermione was practically begging the others to let her. Lily shook her head, looking like a red waterfall was cascading down her head and onto her back. "Please?" Now Hermione was begging, her lower lip was jutted out slightly and trembling, like how it would when she was trying to convince Ron or Harry to let her do something. Her chocolatey doe-eyes were widened a little more and innocent looking. James immediately crumbled, Remus looked skeptical, Peter looked terrified, Sirius had fled the room and into the kitchen.

"No." was all Lily said her eyes glinting evilly, "And I will get my parents to make you stay here. Even if it includes me using magic to keep you here." Lily smiled triumphantly. Hermione just glared at her.

"You wouldn't dare."

Two hours later found Hermione settled in the back of a car, squashed next to Remus, Peter, and James. Lily was driving with Sirius was in the passenger seat as he had refuse profusely to sit next to Hermione.

"Since you are now going to be living with me, I figured we could go shopping for a bit?" Lily looked in the rearview mirror hopefully at Hermione. The brown-haired girl just glared at the redhead. "I'll take that as a yes."

Five hours, thousands of trying on clothes, muggle or otherwise, hundreds of shops, and million of 'helpers' later found the six of them at a park, Lily was on a swing with James pushing her, Sirius was nowhere in sight, but a big black dog was. Remus was reading a novel while Peter was talking to him animatedly.

Hermione sighed as she looked at the five, wondering if this would have happened today even if she hadn't been there. She hoped that it would have but she knew it most likely didn't. The bark of the tree rubbed against her back painfully. She ignored it as she reached for a higher branch and pulled herself up higher. A few birds were passing overhead which made the sight complete in her book. The sun was darkening to a salmon colour with red streaks going through. Perfect. Now if only she could know how much longer until she had until the full moon.

**I'm sorry for not noticing that I put that James had blue eyes when he had hazel I will go back and fix it now, thank you for pointing it out. Now... QUESTION TIME! What do you think Dumbledore and Severus are up to? How will Hermione react when she and Peter actually have to interact? How will she react when the full moon arrives? **

**-Thanks for the reviews! **


	8. Whose Afraid Of The Dark?

She glanced back down at the ground, a small frown gracing her perfectly formed lips. The black dog was jumping on top of Remus as if asking him to come play. Lily was staring at James like he was the only person in the whole world, just how Hermione used to when she looked at Ron. A small cry escaped her lips as her heart broke again for the boy she would never see grow into a man. She would never get to see Harry's face after he caught the snitch or figured something out.

"Hey, Hermione?" A timid voice nearly forced her to fall out of the tree. A steady hand reached out and grabbed her, keeping her from falling. "Sorry about that." The mousy hair of Peter Pettigrew peeped onto her vision.

"What are you doing in this tree?" She snapped at Peter who had the decency to atleast look ashamed of himself.

"Sorry, you just look so lonely that… Well, I decided to keep you company." He stammered out, his face turning what Ginny had once described as Gryffindor red. "If thats okay with you, because I know you probably aren't too happy to be stuck with us and you probably don't want to be talking to anyone, and… Yeah." He finished lamely. Hermione only stared at him, wondering what had happened to ruin this boy in front of her.

"Uh…. I'll just go now…." Peter gulped at the look Hermione was giving him, one of confusion mixed with hate. He quickly scaled down the tree; however, Africa couldn't be far enough away from her. Hermione could only stare after the boy who looked a little lost, before he jumped into the wrestling match that was going on between Remus and Sirius in dog form. A sad smile graced her lips, remembering all the times 'Snuffles' had wrestled with Harry and Ron at Grimmauld Place, valuable things falling and breaking, Mrs. Black screaming about blood traitors and Mudbloods in her home and how she would purge them out of the house if it was the last thing she did. Sticking her hand into her sock she pulled out the shrunken bag and glanced inside of it, tears threatening to overspill as she saw her two best friend's wands, along with the wand of a girl she had gotten quite close with. Luna Lovegood.

Hermione wanted to scream, it was her fault everyone she knew was dead, it was her fault that Voldemort would gain power, it was all her fault. Tears fell silently down her face as she rested her forehead against the tough bark of the tree, each crevice digging into her skin like Bellatrix's knife had on her arm. She could still feel the chill of the knife running across her fevered skin, the tip of it slicing into her, blood oozing out more than it should be; faster than it ever should have. Bellatrix's shrill laugh as she hit her with the cruciatus curse again and again, all while the knife was carving MUDBLOOD onto her pale skin while her life-sustaining blood dripped down her body, leaving her as the poison set in. Hugging onto the tree for dear life as she felt herself being pulled into her memories she could never escape. Praying that no one noticed she rubbed her face and climbed down the tree, to where everyone was.

"Are we going to go now?" Hermione asked, hoping the answer was yes, she had a ton of sleeping, and weeping ahead of her tonight, she could feel it. The exhaustion was worse than when the boys and her had pulled all nighters at the castle, worse than sleeping in a tent with only their snores as comfort. Not that she could ever sleep without being next to at least one of the boys. Mainly Harry since he was more of a brother to her, although Ron was fantastic at keeping her fears at bay as he held her as she cried onto his chest, his strong arms would circle around her, protecting her from the nightmares that would plague her every night of his death, of Harry's death.

Hermione forced a smile as Lily nodded and pulled James along to get Remus, Peter, and Sirius who had finally transformed back into himself. In the back of her ever busy mind Hermione wondered when he had transformed back. Her shoulders lifted up slightly as she shrugged to herself before allowing herself to be seated in the car. Night had fallen as darkness tugged at the corners of the car, only the pale light of the headlights were seen in the shadows. Hermione's still pale arms wrapped around her body as she shivered, hoping no one noticed her discomfort at the darkness around her. She had never liked the dark that much, and the experience at the Manor had left her fearing it. As Lily parked the car, she pulled herself out of it and followed Lily and the boys inside. Mrs. Evans was waiting in the living room for all of them.

"I hope you all had a lovely evening." Her smile was genuine as Hermione had realized it always was. "You boys can use the guest room if you are going to stay over." Her eyes had a knowing twinkle in them as she looked at them. "Hermione, " Mrs. Evans eyes immediately swiveled to rest on Hermione who was fighting to stay on her feet through the emotional trauma. "There's a free room by Lily that you can have to yourself, her older sister Petunia moved out just a month ago." Mrs. Evans forced a smile, "Her husband-to-be is quite a lovely man." Her voice sounded forced but Hermione could care less, all she wanted at the moment was pillows and a blanket around her, along with Ron or Harry's strong, protecting arms telling her it was all just a bad dream and that when she woke up they would all be planning on how to find the next horcruxes. Hermione only nodded before politely asking where the room was, Mrs. Evans told her and off Hermione went. Closing the door behind her she collapsed upon the bed, her tears falling thick and fast down her sallow and sunken in cheek. It had been obvious to everyone that she obviously hadn't eaten as much as she should have, but for how long only Hermione knew and she wasn't going to be telling anyone anytime soon. She sunk her head into her pillow and allowed herself a quick breath before her tear-streaked face softened and her eyes closed, utter exhaustion pulled her under, still completely dressed, her bag safely tucked into her sock.

_"YOU THINK YOU'RE ALL THAT HUH MUDBLOOD?!" Bellatrix screamed as she hit her again and again with the cruciatus curse, her steel-toed boots hitting her ribs, the resounding CRACK told the room that at least one of them was broken. Bellatrix cackled, sounding like a muggle Halloween toy witch. "YOU ARE VILE, DISGUSTING, YOU WILL NEVER DESERVE TO LIVE!" another kick to her side, the pain taking her breath away but still she refused to scream, to give into the satisfaction. Hermione just bit her tongue, the metallic taste of blood filled her mouth. _

_"I smell blood." Greyback said as his head cocked to the side dog-like. Bellatrix opened her mouth as if to say duh-she's-bleeding-from-the-wounds-I-have-inflicte d-on-her. "Not the wounds you made," He snarled stalking closer to Hermione causing her to quail into the floor even more if possible. "It smells…. Fresh, like rain, sweet, and…" He licked his lips. "Delectable." Greyback was leaning down towards Hermione, she could smell his mangy hair, his breath that was like the boys's in the morning before she made them brush their teeth. Or at least used a charm. His eyes were glowing yellow as he leaned closer, she caved in on herself, trying to sink into the floor. He kept getting closer, and closer. She closed her eyes, hoping her demise would be quick. His chest was pushed up against hers, she couldn't breathe, couldn't open her eyes, didn't dare look at the monster that was licking her neck by her collarbone. A bang sounded and Greyback's weight was forcibly removed from Hermione's body, his head crashed into the stone wall, leaving him dazed._

_"She is not to be eaten, we must break her firssst." Voldemort hissed, Hermione cracked open an eye and wished hadn't, Voldemort's eyes were glowing red, almost as red as the blood that was spilling from her arm, her back, and her mouth. His pale, sunken in face shaped his skull perfectly, his flat nose and snake like slits he called eyes were staring at her, almost as if she were a troublesome child that had done something mildly offending and deserved a slap on the wrist before being sent to bed without dinner. "She will tell us where they found the sword, how they broke the locket around her pretty little neck," with these words his hands grabbed the locket and pulled, tearing into her neck; breaking the chain. "And everything else she knows." His grin was enough to make even the Cheshire Cat jealous of the creepiness level he brought, teeth like a viper, which is to say venomous to the core. His hand gripped her neck painfully. It was obvious there was going to be a bruise there. "How about a little game hmm Mudblood?" His tone of voice made it obvious there was no choice in this. Hermione knew she was going to have to play no matter what. "I will give you a chance to save save yourself, or one of your two friends. No more, and… Well I'm pretty sure you would like to survive, show us that you were born to be Slytherin." His mirthless tone penetrated the air. "Oh… and you have, a single minute." the Dark Lord's red eyes brightened and she was thrust onto the cold stone floor, her beaded small bag hitting her skin. His body disappeared, leaving a single door in his place. _

_Hermione struggled to stand, her mind was going miles a minute trying to figure out where she was, how she got there, and most importantly, how to save all three of them. Quickly she searched through her stuff, looking for her wand, along with the boys's wands. Sudden chiming in the room alerted her that the 'game' has begun. She scrambled to her feet, searching desperately for Harry or Ron. A time-turner caught the corner of her eye, it wasn't like the ones she was used to, it was big, bulky, ugly, and had some inscription on it. Out of instinct she grabbed it; hardly caring if it hurt her at the moment. _

_Tortured screaming pierced the stillness in the room, quickly turning to where the screams were emanating from she rushed down an aisle she dimly remembered from her fifth year; however, at the moment she could really care less. She rounded the corner in time to see Nagini's poisonous fangs cut into the pale, dark-haired boy's body. Right above his chest, straight into his heart._

_"HARRY!" _

Hermione woke up, her bed clothes sticking to her sweaty skin. Footsteps pounded towards her room, but Hermione wasn't paying attention, her eyes were glazed as she stared at the empty space in front of her, reaching her trembling hands out as if she could grab onto the mirage of Harry's body and drag him to her, alive and well.

_BANG_! The door flew open and hit the wall, hands were reaching towards her, but Hermione just scooted as close to the wall as possible, quivering, just waiting for the pain of torture to stop, certain they would continue it until they broke her again, and again, until she finally spoke of what they knew.

"Hermione, you're okay, you're safe, it was just a dream." A soft voice whispered in her ear as she barely felt herself being lifted up and onto someone's lap, they continued to whisper calming things to her, even though it wasn't helping. Turning she buried her head into the neck of the person, finally understanding that she was in a bed, and what she had saw had just been a memory. A horrible memory, but a memory nonetheless. Her tears continued coursing down her cheeks, staining the shirt and pulling it to the chiseled muscles underneath it. The last thing she heard before she had been pulled under by emotional strain was a small, "I refuse to let anything happen to you." which had been accompanied by the tightening of the arms around her frail body.

**Sorry, more torture scenes... But they will soon stop so never fear! Question time? I think yes, Who do you think is holding her? Do you think she will ever give Peter a chance? What will happen when Hermione realizes she has a very... "special" case of lycanthropy? What could said special case be? **

**Anyways thanks for reading:D And as always I love you all**


	9. Maybe Now Would Be A Good Time To Run

The bright sun shone through the small window in Hermione's new room, waking her up as effectively as cold water would have. Which is to say effective, but full of grumbling and hatred of all things. Especially that pesky noise of murmurs down the hallway and in Lily's room. Rolling over onto her stomach, Hermione picked the pillow up and was about to place it over her head when she heard her name mentioned softly. Curiosity peaked she slowly got up from the bed, so sore that she could practically hear her bones, muscles, sinews, tendons, and everything in between cursing her to the next century and back. Wincing slightly as the bed squeaked, quite loudly if she had any say in it, she padded lightly into the hallway. Stopping by the open doorway, hidden out of sight of any that would be watching for her.

"Yeah, and did you hear Hermione screaming last night? I thought she was being murdered, or at least those that had attempted to had come back to finish the job." _ 'Yeah right,'_ Hermione thought wryly, _'As if they even know I exist at this very moment.'_ The pure idea that no one here knew who she was, or even knew who_ Harry_ was completely mind-boggling. But at the same time she liked that at least no one would be crying "OF WITH HER HEAD!" With a knife that would put a butchers to shame. She laughed bitterly as she tuned back into the conversation between the five friends.

"It was the oddest thing, I went to go see if she was okay when she stopped screaming, and when I opened the door I just saw her huddled in the corner, almost as if she was in the arms of someone, or more likely some_thing_."

"JAMES POTTER! If I hear of you going into a girls room where she is defenseless I will personally castrate you." Lily's voice was the only one Hermione could actually recognize, besides Sirius's and Remus's but the don't exactly count now do they?

"It's not like he would be doing anything with her Lils." Remus's calm voice spoke of reason and worked in calming down the temper the red-head was currently getting herself in. "If anything I'm surprised you didn't check on her first." His voice had a mildly amused hint to it.

"I still say we should shake her upside down and demand she tell us what, why, and who exactly she is." Sirius's gruff voice grumbled. "For all we know she could be a spy for You-Know-Who." His voice had a warning edge to it.

"I think we would have noticed if she was," Peter's voice was soft, almost hesitant to speak out against one that he revered. "After all when she practically" He paused, "stripped in front of us, I didn't see a dark mark on her skin. I didn't really see anything besides the fang bite on her rib cage." His voice sorta sputtered out, like a candle going out in the wind only to stay lit.

"Didn't any of you see what was on her right arm though?" Remus hurriedly said. After a pause of silence he continued. "Her arm had mudblood carved into it." Hermione froze at this, _'shit'_ she silently berated herself. _'Of all the measly things you forgot how could it have been the fact that you have been carved into?'_ Deciding that now would be a good time to "wake up" Hermine tip-toed back into her room, before making as much noise as possible to alert the others that she was getting up and to stop talking about her. Before she used the bat-bogey hex on them. Looking at the clothes that Lily's mother had given her, a mixture of Lily and Petunia's old clothes, Hermione decided to grab one of the shirts that belonged to Harry, and just some of her old jeans that already fit to her perfectly.

Walking out into the hallway she nodded her good mornings before heading to the bathroom to get ready for the day. After she had finished her business she walked into the kitchen where all the noise was coming from. What she saw nearly gave her a heart attack.

On top of the mahogany table was plates of blue-berry and chocolate chip pancakes, muffins of every shape and size, bananas, apples, and oranges along with orange and apple juice, milk, and of course water.

"Look who's finally up!" Peter crowed as he smiled and waved at her. Hesitantly she tried to smile back, only to have it look more like a grimace. "What strikes your fancy?" He asked, gesturing to all the food in front of her, more specifically the pancakes in front of him.

"Just an apple would be fine." She muttered as she grabbed one from the fruit bowl, a thing that looked like it had been hand made by a second-grader, complete with what looked like fingers being dragged along it to give it 'characteristic'. Her stomach gave a lurch at the thought of all the food that Peter was scarfing down his gullet, reminding her of the Weasley's and how much they could eat in one sitting.

"Just an apple?!" James asked in disbelief. "Just a single, itty-bitty, tiny, small, barely life-sustaining apple?!" He looked her up and down before pulling her gently down. "You need to eat more!" He declared before loading a plate down for her.

"That's really not necessary." Hermione grimaced and wrapped her arms around her stomach at how much food James had piled onto her plate. Blue-berry and chocolate chip pancakes were stacked on top of each other, creating a strange colour between the two. Muffins, sausage, and bacon were stacked on top of the already heaping pancake pile. Again she felt that feeling of nausea curling up in the pit of her stomach, felt her saliva glands producing more than she cared to think about. "Please, James, don't…" She stood up, holding her single apple before racing to the front yard where she sat on the cold cement of the Evan's porch.

As the door swung shut she heard Sirius's voice exclaim "Seriously! Who wouldn't want to eat all these yummy treats! It's almost as if she's anorexic what with the way that she eats, or maybe she…." His voice become disembodied mumbling as she stood up, wishing she could just disappear for once.

**I'm sorry for not updating sooner, please forgive me? Thank's for everything you guys!**


	10. Time To Hide

Closing her eyes against her on-coming tears that were fighting to escape the trap her eyelashes formed against her cheeks. Resting against the rough, hard texture of the brick walls of the Evan's house hold she relished the pricking sensation of each individual bump as they kneaded themselves into her thin long sleeved shirt.

"He doesn't mean it you know." A quiet voice had Hermione starting for her wand in her sleeve, "I don't think he knows how to act around you, I mean," green eyes glanced over at Hermione before quickly flitting away and landing on the yellowing grass of her lawn. "He's usually so.. Suave with girls, I think the fact that you could take him down in a fight and appeared out of nowhere kinda sets him off." Lily was rambling now.

"It's fine, I used to know someone like him." Hermione's voice was flat, with absolutely no emotion in it. Pushing herself off the wall she ignored the way the bricks tugged at her shirt, almost like it was begging her to stay, to talk, to trust again. Walking a bit further away she took a deep breath. "When is the next full moon?" Her voice was quiet, but she could tell Lily heard her by the quick breath that was sucked in. "I need to know so I can leave and not hurt anyone here." Hermione's voice was still emotionless, flat, lifeless; like Harry's and Ron's eyes.

"It's-" Lily started to say.

"And don't sugar coat it." Hermione interrupted. A small chuckle followed by a deep breath, Hermione's now sensitive ears could detect Lily's heart quickening slightly, taste the slight perspiration in the slight breeze, feel the blood rush to Lily's cheeks. "It's obviously closer than I thought." Hermione mused to herself.

"It's in three days" Lily's small voice came, starting and dying with the wind. Spinning on her toes, Hermione walked closer to Lily, her brown eyes begging Lily's green ones that she said it wrong. The only response Hermione got was the slow closing of green eyes looking at the ground. Confirmation that what would now be something Hermione had to live with for the rest of her miserable life would start in three days time. "Maybe you could go wi-"

"What do you think you're doing Lily!?" Came the sharp bark-like voice of Sirius. "For all we know she may be the enemy, even if she doesn't have the dark mark she could just be a spy in disguise. Think about it! Who would ever suspect a muggle-born" Sirius spit the word out at Hermione like it was a spider in his mouth that was using his tongue to weave a web for its victims and the only way to get it out was to hurt the one Hermione had come to trust almost even more than her own parents. Of course that was roughly twenty-one years from now. Well, even less considering how he had died before she, Ron, and Harry were captured. "Certainly not anyone besides those that she was working with!" Sirius had continued on with his rant much to Hermione's displeasure. Waving her wand discreetly Sirius's tongue got stuck to the roof of his mouth.

"Listen up," Hermione hissed, her face was now inches from his. His grey eyes widened slightly as she brought her wand closer to his neck. "My entire family was slaughtered by men in masks, my best friends became snake food for a mad man." Her eyes no longer resembled cold chocolate, they looked like hardened onyx. "And where was I when this was happening? I was being chased by a demented werewolf who had the taste of my blood on his lips, the sound of my screams filling his head, the feel of my body" Hermione shuddered slightly, "Against his. And you still have the audacity to accuse me of being a traitor?" She chuckled coldly. "Sweetheart," There was no feeling in the endearment, if anything it just made everyone more weary of her. "I have more reason to see that bastard of a man burning on the pyre. He doesn't deserve to be buried in the ground with those that have fought him." By this time her face was almost nose to nose with Sirius, if looks could kill he wouldn't have been surprised to see the underside of a casket before his spirit either floated away or stayed to haunt his favorite places.

Arms gently encircled around Hermione as she was pulled away from Sirius before she could send him to said grave. However she could care less as she fought against them to get to the man who she once knew but knew absolutely nothing about her.

"James! Help me restrain Moony!" Peter's voice cried above the din, the person holding her cursed before dropping his arms, Hermione could hear the man rush presumably to where Remus was, fighting for control of the wolf who was determined to protect his friends.

Crumpling to the floor Hermione fought her animalistic instincts to fight back, to show who was alpha in this house but she couldn't, she wouldn't be like that. Not if she could help it.

"Shh, it's okay Moony, see, no one's harming Padfoot, it's okay." James was trying to calm down the werewolf that was fighting to come out of Remus. His amber eyes were testimony to that.

"Dont. Touch. Me." Moony growled, his eyes glowing to an auburn colour. Throwing off James and Peter, his long legs were stretched out to run to where Hermione was now sitting, fighting her own inner wolf who wanted revenge on the man who angered both of them so. As Moony came closer to her, Hermione quickly stood up and turned on her heel. The only sound of that early morning was a sharp _CRACK!_

"She left.." Lily muttered, stating the obvious, looking at the boys around her she turned to go back inside the house when a sound so mournful, so full of heartbreak, so _inhuman_ tore at her soul. Looking back she realized that the noise was coming from the wolf who was still fighting his human to let him go and protect. Protect who, or rather _what_, still remained a mystery.

**Again, I am so sorry for it being short, however I promise that a longer chapter will be here sometime soon. I won't bore you with the excuses because let's face it; you most likely don't care. Not that I don't blame you, I really could care less about the excuses I give even though they are true. With that being said, I will try to get on a more regular schedule to post chapters that will be longer than this. If it isn't please feel free to tell me. **

**With all of that being said; let's play a game of would you rather; Would you rather have a sexy werewolf named Remus, a sweet, pompous fool named James, an arrogantly cocky named Sirius, or someone who is always caught in the wrong place in the wrong time (Or will be later in the story) and actually cares about his friends far too much for something to stop his loyalty to them named Peter? And why would you want that one? Also, never write a chapter based on a single idea called: Hermione gets stuck to a brick wall and all hell breaks loose. Trust me... It doesn't turn out so well... **


	11. Now Would Be A Good Time To Be A Seeker

" Repello Muggletum, Salvio hexia, Protego totalum and Muffliato" Hermione chanted almost like a robot as she waved her wand this way and that putting up the charms she always put up when she was on the run. "That should keep people out." She smirked before turning to her pants pocket and pulling out her bag. "Where are you, you stupid tent?" She muttered, pulling out a silvery cloak, a golden snitch with a broken wing that fluttered half-heartedly before laying back down on the cloak, a miniature broomstick, a mini- she stops in mid-grab as a stick breaks behind her. Spinning around she turns a glare-turned-false-sugary-smile at the mousy haired boy behind her shuffling nervously.

"What do you think you're doing?" She smiles again, her lips too wide, eyes narrow. Peter freezes, his foot still in mid-air. "I asked you a question." Hermione's voice rivals Umbridges. Forgetting to put his foot down Peter tries to walk away, tripping on his oversized feet and landing on his shoulder.

"I-I was trying to find the bathroom, oh good heavens! Would you look at the time!" Standing up quickly he glances at his bare wrist. "Its a hair past a freckle, time for me to go, uhh grandma's lost her teeth again." Freaking out he looks once at Hermione and sees static from her magic making her already busy hair even bushier he turns tail and in true to his rat form he ran. Straight into the force field and back onto his shoulder. Hermione standing over him, crazed smile on her lips.

"It's okay Moony, everyone is safe, the mean girl left, we are all safe." Sirius was saying to the werewolf currently kneeling on the ground, his face contorted in pain. Moony's left hand curled towards his wrist, his fingernails extended into long claws. His right hand gently holding his head, arms shaking in the effort not to squeeze, not to go out for blood. Not to go for revenge.

"I don't think he's going to be getting better anytime soon." James observed, gently restraining Lily from joining Sirius on the ground next to Moony. "Remus, you in there mate?" James asked quietly, hoping the wolf counterpart would allow the man to come back into his own head. Without causing any premature deaths.

Moony just whimpered before curling in on himself. His glowing eyes dimming down to a bright brown. His claws shrunk back into his nail beds, an agonized howl escaped his lips as he bit down on his cheek. Once it was clear the man was back in charge, James rushed over to his friend, prepared to carry him into the house and into a bed to let Remus rest for the next three days before he had to leave the third night. With the other marauders of course.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Remus bit out, his teeth still tearing into his fleshy bottom lip as he slowly pushes himself onto his feet. Swaying slightly as he does so, his head rushing. Sirius and James are there already steading him by grabbing his elbows. Leading their woozy friend back into Lily's house they lowered him onto the couch, laying his feet on one side and his head resting on the other. "You guys are the best." Remus's lazy smile slipped and turned into a frown. "Where did Peter go?" He asked, confused as to where the smallest member of their group could have gotten to.

"I think he went to the bathroom." Lily spoke up from the armchair she was sitting in. "At least I heard something about that." Letting her head rest against the headrest, she closed her eyes. "Where do you think Hermione could have gone?"

"Probably back to her master, planning on telling him where we are, and how easy it would be to kill us all off." Sirius said bitterly from the floor by Remus's head.

"What is your problem with Hermione?" Lily asked, desperate for something to make sense in her world that was so recently turned upside down.

"What's my problem? My problem?" Sirius's eyes looked like molten metal, stinging to the touch and to all who dared to question him. "My problem is that I have just been disowned! To purebloods thats like signing a death warrant! If my family has sent her than that will be the end of me!" His chest was heaving now as he stared down Lily, "Add that to the fact that she is extremely fast with wand work, has multiple scars, and the trace of my families magic on her… You do the math." He ended bitterly, standing he walked to the door, "I'm going for a walk, hopefully I'll run into Snivellus, that always lifts my spirits." Snorting he walks out the door.

"That went well." James muttered reaching his left hand out to gently hold Lily's right hand, his thumb brushing her soft palm. "At least we know why he doesn't trust her." His voice was pensive and calculating.

"It could have gone better." Lily sighed.

After a few hours the door flew open and Sirius strutted in like he owned the place. A smirk on his face, his long hair hung neatly around his shoulders.

"It seems that Snivellus won't be able to sit down for a bit." His smug grin was almost palpable. Lily just glared at him. "Relax love, I only hit him with a minor stinging hex." He rolled his eyes, "I would have liked to make it more… Permanent, after all he did call you a…" He trailed off without finishing his sentence. "So where's Peter?" Lily and James just shook their head. "You don't know where he is and its been how long?" Sirius's voice immediately went from joking to worried to high heavens. James just shrugged while Lily looked horrified.

"Do you think he transformed into his animagus and crawled onto Hermione's pants?" Lily's green eyes were filled with concern. Sirius just laughed at her.

"Of course not, Peter might not be the brightest crayon in the box, but he's definitely smarter than to do something like that. With that he continued on his merry way to raid the Evan's kitchen.

**Guess who got bitten by the writing bug? That's right... I did! Mainly I have my bestest friend to blame as I was using him to bounce ideas off of his brain while he was reading a story to me. Yeah, that's right, my best friend will read to me, be jealous;) Again I'm sorry if it was short, but... I posted it earlier than I ever thought I would.**

**I loved and adored each review and to answer ****_Beautiful Dreaming Warrior_****'s question I would defiantly choose Charlie. Why? Because for all I know he may be a mixture of Fred and George with some of Ginny's level-headedness. **

**And now the question I have been dying to ask: What do you think of Peter? What about Sirius? Remus? Lily? James? I know they don't all have had major parts yet, and I will be working on that soon. **


	12. Sometimes You Need To Laugh A Lot

"Do your little friends know that you left them?" Hermione asks, the sickening sweet smile still in place on her face. "Do they know that you willing followed me? Or do they think that I kidnapped you and am most likely to sacrifice you on an altar for Voldemort?" Hermione's voice took on a bitter edge towards the end of the sentence, the smile dropping completely from her face as she ignores the frightened gasp from Peter. "Oh for heaven's sake! Fear in the name only increases fear in the thing itself!" Hermione recited at the young man in front of her. "And I am not going to sacrifice you nor am I going to do anything that Black has accused me of." Hermione huffed, feeling like she was back with Ron again when he accused Crookshanks of eating Scabbers; which is pretty ironic now that she looked at it. Here is the man who was once her best friend, and love interest's, rat who her cat tried to bring to said rat's 'best friends' so that they could kill the rat who had ratted out said friends best friend who _coincidentally_ happened to be Hermione's other best friend's parent's.

Hermione couldn't help it as she started laughing, just the stress of everything started to crash around her, the fact that she had the traitor in her grasp at the moment, the fact that the one man who had always trusted her now treated her like Malfoy had, and the other man who had taught her so many great things was now wary and ready to attack her at any given moment was just too much for Hermione to bear at the moment. Her laughter turned hysterical as she collapsed to her knees, tears ran down her face as she brought her pale hands up to cover her eyes. Gasping for breath she holds in it, hoping that the hysterical laughter will just leave her alone. When her lungs are crying for air, she lets it out and inhales again. And does it again as the hysterical note still hadn't faded from her laughter.

"Maybe we should get you to St Mungos." Peter said, looking at the hysterically laughing witch who was clutching her face in her hands as if keeping a mask on. Wearily looking at the young women he slowly starts to stand up, keeping a hand on his wand. "Where are you from?" He asks slowly, and calmly, hoping against hope that she would answer.

"I'm from around here." Hermione laughs, her hands now grasping her waist. "Not that anyone from here knows me." Her face sobers up. "I shouldn't have said that." Her eyes are widened with fear. "Oh Circe! What if Voldemort finds out? What can I say to him? Oh hey there Mister I-Wanna-Take-Over-The-World-And-Nothing-Can-Or-Wil l-Stand-In-My-Way, I know your weakness and I plan to use it to kill you before you can kill my friends? HA!" Hermione shrieks, "Hardly!" Peter looks around warily. "You know, the wards can tell that you aren't who they are supposed to be protecting and until you either turn into an animal or I apparate away from here you are stuck with me, you know that right." Hermione says, looking at the frightened man. "And since I don't plan on leaving this wonderful area anytime soon I suggest you leave." Miming a motion to skedaddle away from her.

"You're crazy!" Peter shouted in disbelief. "Absolutly crazy! What type of person would know You-Know-Who's weakness when he doesn't have a weakness to begin with?"

"Ah.. That's where you are very, very wrong my dear." Hermione stated. "Everyone has a weakness, you just need to find it, exploit it, and then face them with an ultimatum. Almost everyone will do whatever it takes for them to save, or keep their weakness away from the world. From the evil and harm everyone can do to it. Then there are the few who already have their weaknesses removed from them, so to speak." Hermione explained, confusing Peter even more. Even though he acted not very bright, he was in fact almost as smart as Remus but he made sure to keep that a secret from his friends. It wasn't that he wanted to harm them, he just didn't want to be ridiculed for more things than he had to.

"Are you sure you aren't a Death Eater?" Peter asks Hermione again, a binding spell on the tip of his tongue as he waits. In response to his answer, Hermione just shoves her left arm's sleeve up letting him see scars criss-crossing her skin. "You sure act like you know a lot about You-Know-Who." Peter is still wary, he knew that Voldemort's followers were out to get him, Remus, Sirius, or even James to join his ranks just to have someone to hold over their heads. Peter wasn't sure why, but Dumbledore had asked Peter earlier the year before to become a spy for the Order as this last year of school ended. To be honest he was terrified beyond belief as to what would happen to him, if he would go crazy and murder one of his best friends, or if he might just forget his real reasons into fighting against You-Know-Who as he got deeper and deeper into his ranks. Peter shudders as he realizes he dreads going to school, as for when the school year came to a close, so did his life as a free man.

"I'm sorry, I barely even know you, yet here I am… Er… Was, shoving a wand into your face, throwing facts out at your friends and made them hate me." Hermione shook her head, drawing Peter's mind away from the foreboding year as he notices tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry, I really shouldn't be so… Judgemental on what people are going to do, and maybe see what I can do to change that?" Hermione looked to her right almost hopefully. "Merlin's pants! What I wouldn't give to have another seventeen years with my friends." She shook her head. "And what I wouldn't do to see and talk to them again." She sighs before picking up a book. Looking at Peter she cocks her head to the side. "What are you still doing here?" Confusion laced her voice.

"Hermione," Peter began gently, maybe if he played his cards right, he could find a way out of this, and get her and Sirius to be friends. He figured it was worth a shot, he saw how after she had clung onto James that first night how it had gone straight to James's heart, like she was a little sister that needed protection. He didn't know why, or even how she got James to act like that, all he knew was he needed a way to save everyone. And if Dumbledore had anything to say about it, it appeared he had. If only at his expense of sanity.

**Sorry for the short chapter everyone, and for those of you who don't like Peter... Well.. Things will happen, pigs will fly, and yes. Hermione doesn't act level-headed, but lets face it. If your best friends were murdered in front of you and the man who betrayed one of said friends parents you wouldn't be able to act rational. Yes, Peter is going to be smart and observant in this story as you could probably tell. Why? Well my dear readers I feel like he deserves a chance to show why he was put in Gryffindor. Call me crazy but.. He will play a major part, as will Severus and Regulus when the time comes and they are all in Hogwarts. **

**Tip of the night; Try writing before you are almost half asleep and have no clue as to what will be happening while you write the chapter. I'm sorry if its... Strange to say the least, but I'm trying to get the set-up before they go to Hogwarts, and before that happens it will half to be a full moon so I can explain as to why it will be "different" for Hermione and then we will get on to some of the major plot. Sorry this is a long AN. **

**Now: Question time! If you could turn into any creature what would it be? What creature would it absolutely not be? And why?**


End file.
